danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Danganronpa in Other Media
The Danganronpa franchise has been involved in many collaborations with other franchises since the release of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc in 2010. Many of these collaborations are with other works also published by Danganronpa's developer, Spike Chunsoft. __TOC__ =Console & PC Games= ''Attack on Titan 2: Future Coordinates'' Attack on Titan 2: Future Coordinates (進撃の巨人2 ～未来の座標～) is a 3DS adaptation of the anime published by Spike Chunsoft. In the game, Monokuma features in a cameo as a Titan, which is the primary antagonist of the Attack on Titan series which is a type of giant. Monokuma also appears as an unlockable costume for your character to wear. Attack on Titan 2 Monokuma.png ''Crypt of the Necrodancer ''Crypt of the Necrodancer is an rhythm-action roguelike game. The Japanese release of the game included an official collaboration with Danganronpa, featuring eight Danganronpa skins and a remixed optional soundtrack by Masafumi Takada. The collaboration was later released worldwide as a free patch for PC. Necrodancer Ingame 01.jpg Necrodancer Ingame 02.jpg ''Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars'' (CONCEPTION II 七星の導きとマズルの悪夢) is a Japanese turn-based RPG by Spike Chunsoft and Atlus for the Nintendo 3DS, PS Vita, and PC. The DLC Monokuma Strikes and Monokuma's Revenge can be accessed for free from the in-game store, allowing the player to battle against Monokuma. The model used for Monokuma is the same 3D model used in the Magical Girl Miracle ★ Monomi minigame from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Conception II Monokuma 01.jpg Conception II Monokuma 02.jpg ''Exist Archive: The Another Side of the Sky'' (イグジストアーカイヴ) is a side-scrolling RPG developed and published by Spike Chunsoft for the PS Vita and PS4. A DLC costume of a Monokuma mascot suit is available to purchase from the game's store. It is equippable by the game's protagonist Kujo Kanata. Exist Archive Monokuma Costume 02.jpg Exist Archive Monokuma Costume 03.jpg ''GachiTora! Abarenbou Kyoushi in High School'' GachiTora! Abarenbou Kyoushi in High School (ガチトラ！ ～暴れん坊教師 in High School～) is an action game developed by Spike for PSP. The player has the option to dress the protagonist, Torao Kaji, in alternate outfits. If a Danganronpa save file is present on the same PSP as GachiTora!, the player can dress Torao in a Monokuma mascot suit. Gachitora Monokuma Costume 03.jpg Gachitora Monokuma Costume 02.jpg ''Kenka Banchō Bros. Tokyo Battle Royale'' Kenka Banchō Bros. Tokyo Battle Royale (喧嘩番長Bros. トーキョーバトルロイヤル) is an action-adventure game by Spike Chunsoft. The protagonists are two delinquents who are aiming to be the top fighters in Tokyo. The game features a cameo appearance by Mondo and Daiya Owada, who challenge the protagonists to a fight. After defeating them, the player can then summon the Owadas to fight alongside them. Kenka Bancho Bros 01.jpg Kenka Bancho Bros 02.png ''Maid Paradise Mezase! Maid Number One! ''Maid Paradise Mezase! Maid Number One! (メイド☆ぱらだいす ～目指せ！メイドナンバーワン！～) is a game about three maids who work at a maid cafe and was developed by Spike Chunsoft for the PlayStation Portable. In the game, you complete various minigames to continue the story. In one of the minigames, Monokuma makes an appearance as a doll that one of the maids can hold. Maid Paradise Mezase! Maid Number One! - Monokuma Doll.png ''Samurai & Dragons'' Samurai & Dragons (サムライ＆ドラゴンズ) is an free to play action game from 2012 for the PlayStation Vita which was developed by . In 2012, a Japan-exclusive Danganronpa event was held between July 25th and August 8th which allowed players to get a Monomi and two Monokuma cards for checking in everyday to get a stamp on the campaign card.「サムドラ」にログインして「スーパーダンガンロンパ2」のカードを手に入れよう Samurai & Dragons - Rare Monomi Card.jpg Samurai & Dragons - Rare Monokuma Card.jpg Samurai & Dragons - UC Monokuma Card.jpg Samurai & Dragons - Campaign Card with Monokuma Stamp.jpg ''PixelJunk Monsters 2'' is a tower defence game for PS4/PC developed by and published by Spike Chunsoft outside of Japan. The DLC features a Danganronpa themed DLC pack featuring masks of Monokuma, Monomi, and the Monokuma Kubs and a new level called "Kibogamine" (named for Kibōgamine Gakuen, the Japanese name for Hope's Peak Academy). Pixeljunk Monsters 2 - Monokuma Masks.png Pixeljunk Monsters 2 - Enemies.jpg ''Motto! SoniComi'' (モット！ ソニコミ) is a Japanese PS3 visual novel. In the game, players aim to become a professional cameraman, and take requests from various clients while deepening a friendship with the gravure idol , the mascot of software company . Danganronpa themed outfits are available from the in-game store: A Monokuma hoodie, a Monomi hoodie, and a pair of Monokuma and Monomi handpuppets. Super_Sonico_Collaboration_01.jpg Super_Sonico_Collaboration_02.jpg ''Mystery Chronicle: One Way Heroics'' (不思議のクロニクル 振リ返リマセン勝ツマデハ) is a role-playing video game developed by Spike Chunsoft for the PS4, PS Vita, and PC. One Way Heroics is a turn-based role-playing game in which players explore randomly generated dungeons. Makoto, Komaru, and Monokuma are playable characters after downloading the Ultimate Student DLC. They each use long range Truth Bullets as their primary attack. Mystery Chronicle Makoto Komaru.jpg Mystery Chronicle Makoto.jpg ''Terraria'' is a 2D action-adventure sandbox video game developed by Re-Logic. Exclusively in the Japanese edition of the game, published by Spike Chunsoft, the player can unlock Monokuma and Monomi costumes for their character. Terraria DR Crossover 01.png Terraria DR Crossover 02.png ''Weekly Toro Station'' (週刊トロ・ステーション) was a Japan-exclusive news service video game for PS3 and PSP by Sony Computer Entertainment. It featured the Sony mascots, , and was updated weekly with video game and anime related news in a visual novel style. The service also featured a number of minigames. The 143rd episode was about Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and featured Toro and Kuro with Monokuma and Monomi designs explaining the mechanics of the game and other information. Weekly Toro Station Crossover 01.png Weekly Toro Station Crossover 02.png ---- =Mobile & Online Games= ''Atgames'' Atgames.jp is a Japanese social avatar-based browser game where players collect and trade virtual items with which to dress up their avatars and play games. On February 22, 2013, Atgames launched a set of official dress-up items based on characters from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Atgames Danganronpa 2 collection.png ''Animal Lab'' Animal Lab (アニマル・ラボ) is a Japanese avatar-based browser game where players collect and hatch eggs as well as collect clothing and furniture to decorate their avatars and player homes. From January 24th - February 2nd, 2017, Animal Lab featured a collaboration with Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, allowing players to collect avatar pieces and home decorations featuring Makoto Naegi, Miaya Gekkogahara, Junko Enoshima, Nagito Komaeda and Kyosuke Munakata. Animal Lab collaboration Makoto Naegi item.png Animal Lab collaboration Miaya Gekkogahara item.png Animal Lab collaboration Nagito Komaeda item.png Animal Lab collaboration Kyosuke Munakata item.png Animal Lab collaboration Junko Enoshima item.png '' Komaru Naegi, Toko Fukawa, Genocide Jack, Makoto Naegi, The Servant, Byakuya Togami and Monokuma appeared as collectable playable characters in an event which ran from October 14 - October 23, 2014.Limited characters Divine Gate ''Divine Gate, a Japanese collectable card puzzle battle RPG by the creators of , has hosted three waves of Danganronpa 1.2 Reload collaboration events since 2015. 16 characters from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair have appeared as collectable cards in the game in special events. ''Fish Island 2'' A collaboration with fishing game Fish Island 2 began in April 2017. The game featured fishable versions of Monokuma and Monomi, unlockable Hope's Peak Academy uniforms, and several Danganronpa 3 characters as collectible spirits. ''Hōkai Gakuen A ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School collaboration event was held in the Chinese and Japanese releases of the iOS/Android game Hōkai Gakuen (崩坏学园 Collapse School, known as Guns Girl - School DayZ in English). The game featured 8 members of the Danganronpa 3 cast, including their Japanese voice actors and many unlockable Danganronpa 3 themed items. ''Pigg'' Pigg, a Japanese social avatar game by Ameba, held a Danganronpa 1.2 Reload collaboration event from March 9th, 2015. The collaboration allowed players to collect virtual Danganronpa avatar clothing and room decorations from a Monokuma themed gacha, as well as visit a Danganronpa-themed lobby. Pigg x Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 02.jpg Pigg x Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 03.jpg Pigg x Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 04.jpg ''Sengoku Asuka ZERO A ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School collaboration event was held in the Japanese iOS/Android game Sengoku Asuka ZERO. The game featured female characters from the anime as collectable warrior cards that could be used in the game. =Other= ''Gravity Rush 2'' The DanganGravity Live Broadcast (ダンガンGRAVITY生放送) was a joint livestream held by PlayStation Japan, streamed live online on Niconico, YouTube, and Fresh! on December 25, 2016. The event involved a cross-collaborational playthrough of the demos of both Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and Gravity Rush 2, with each development team playing the others' game. The event also featured a special mix of Danganronpa songs created by Masafumi Takada. '' In the 10th episode of the second season of the CG anime ''Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life - Fate ~The Strongest Enemy Appears; A Cruel, Inescapable Destiny; Wooser is Judged~ (因果 ～現れた最強の敵、抗えぬ過酷な運命、裁かれるうーさー～) Wooser was shown imitating Monokuma before the episode begins, with Monokuma also making a cameo appearance. Later, after the episode ended, Wooser and his friends were shown in a Class Trial, and Monokuma decides to execute Wooser. There is also a special illustration drawn by Danganronpa series artist Rui Komatsuzaki. ''Hangame A special manga was created as a collaboration for ''Hangame and ''Danganronpa 3''. '' As a promotion for the Blu-Ray and DVD release of ''Danganronpa: The Animation, promotional posters and a TV commercial crossing over Danganronpa and the 2012 American movie were released in Japan. The promotion featured Monokuma and the titular character Ted, who is also a bear. References Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Manga